ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Finley
Finley is a character from the Disney film Oz: The Great and Powerful. He is a flying monkey with a blue bellhop suit that befriends Oscar Diggs and accompanies him on his journey. He is voiced by Zach Braff. History Oz met Finley when the Winged Monkey was entangled in some vines, and about to be eaten by a Lion. Prompted by Theodora, Diggs scared off the Lion with a magic trick, and saved the monkey, who swore a life-debt to him and offered to carry his bag of magic tricks. Initially elated to be serving Oscar, Finley was shocked and irritated to learn that Oz wasn't really a Wizard. However, he reluctantly followed Oscar's orders because of the life debt. Although remaining loyal to Oscar, Finley privately berated him for his selfish and manipulative behavior- especially his deception of Theodora, who (partly due to her naivete, and partly due to Oscar's shameless flirting) fell in love with Oscar, who left the Emerald City without saying goodbye to her. He accompanied Diggs on his journey to 'kill the Wicked Witch' though he despaired of their chances. When they reached the wrecked village of China Town, Finley ignored Oscar's instructions to continue on to the Dark Forest, resulting in the two of them meeting China Girl. When the trio encountered Glinda in the Dark Forest (initially thinking she was the Wicked Witch) Finley assisted Oscar in distracting her while Oscar stole her wand; however, when the truth was revealed he criticized Oscar for having nearly destroyed Glinda's powers for the sake of some gold. The four friends were forced to flee from Evanora's army of winged baboons and Winkees; Finley then flew alongside Glinda, China Girl and Oscar to Glinda's castle in the South. While Oscar was leading preparations for the invasion of Emerald City, Finley helped construct the projection equipment. He later accompanied Oscar, Knuck and the others in infiltrating the Emerald City, but became confused and upset when Oz abandoned them, claiming he had 'something to do first'. Later, Finley saw Oz through a teliscope, loading stolen gold into a hot air balloon, and became upset, believeing that "Oz's greatest trick yet" had been played on the Resistance, not on the Witches. However, when Theodora destroyed the balloon with a fireball, Finley was horrified. He picked up Oz's singed top hat (which had fallen from the burning balloon) and cried, having grown to view Oz as a friend. Finley was delighted to learn that Oz was still alive, disguised as a Winkee, and hugged him. When Oz activated his projection machine- depicting himself as an invincible, ethereal being- Finley helped provide sound effects. After the battle of Emerald City was over, Finley remained one of only a few who were aware of Oz's deception. Oz's gift to him was his top hat, and his friendship. In Video Games Temple Run As Oz ran through the Whimsie Woods and the Dark Forest, Finley would sometimes help him, carrying him through the air, over gaps in the road and such. (Temple Run: Oz) :Finley takes the place of the 'Dash' powerup in other Temple Run games; while carried by Finley, the player is invincible and moves somewhat faster. Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Winged Monkeys Category:Protagonists Category:Oz the Great and Powerful Characters